Gale's story of monstorousness
by Nightlock Venom
Summary: When Gale is picked for the 74th hunger games with Katniss Everdeen. He fears the worst. Soon the games turn him into a monster, but is a spark with Glimmer enough to keep him alive?


"Gale?"  
Her voice was young and just starting out,but we all knew it was as clear as crystal,she always should have been from the merchant area,Bright green eyes,light brown young,I don't know what I would do if she was put in.  
"Hey,Posy.." I say in a childish voice,she has got 9 years until she has to go in.I pick her up and twirl her around,her giggles escape in every turn.  
"Ah-hum"  
I set Posy down and turn to see Rory leaning in the doorway."Catnip's _waiting_" He makes kissy noises at me,I shove him down and he runs to the kitchen.I go after him,not to shove him again but to get breakfast.  
When I'm there,there's a small set up,a wooden table that we hardly ever use,5 chairs dotted around it,Vick and Rory sit in two of them,banging their fists on the table.

"Gale.." My mother stands by the cabinet,her arms folded and sleeping bags under her eyes. "It's Rory's first time,I want you to spend time with him.." She whispers in a sad motherly tone. "Mom,I got to go to the woods." I object.  
" today,Gale." Her voice is angrier "You have to stick by him."  
I grab my satchel."I'll be back before two."  
I run down to the for the eletrical hum on the fence:Empty,I swear it has no point what so ever.I jog through the meadow before I get to the I see her,The Beauty With the Bow.  
Her grey eyes match mine,her black hair settles down by her neck in a messy braid,her olive skin glistens in the deffinition of Seam.  
She hasn't noticed me yet,She draws an arrow,aiming for the rustling area near the ivy that's scaling the wall.A doesn't move a muscle,not even her leather jacket squeaks in the wind.  
"What're you going to do with that hundred pound deer,Catnip?" I say loudly,scaring the deer away,by now it's a mile away.  
"Damn you,Gale!" She replies sturnly obviously annoyed by the way I just scared her lunch away."That was the first deer I've seen in a month,Now I have nothing!"  
I laugh ",Lighten up,it's reaping day,You couldn't have sold it,it's crawling with Peacekeepers!" I grab a pebble from the ground, "-And besides..You don't have nothing.." I throw it into a bush as ten to twenty birds fly out and she quickly shoots one right in the eye and it drops down. A small giggle escapes her lips as she turns back to me. We slump down on the log and she looks at me in the eyes, we don't have to say anything. The tension is there.  
"We could do it, you know.." I mutter.  
"Do what?" She asks, her tone filled with curiosity.  
"Run off, live in the woods, You and I, we could make it." As soon as I say it, I wish I hadn't.  
"We couldn't, I have Prim, and you have your brothers."  
"We could take them with us," I reply.  
"Prim, in the woods?" She replies, with a slight chuckle.  
"Maybe you're right." An awkward silence follows and Katniss soon breaks it.  
"I'm never having kids."  
I pause for a second. "I would," I stutter "If I didn't live here."  
Without missing a beat, she says. "Yeah, but you do."  
"Yeah, but if I didn't."  
I stand up, ready to change the conversation.

"I got something for you." I say, reaching into the satchel for the bread I traded a squirrel for yesterday.  
She grabs it out of my hand and raises it to her nostrills.  
"Oh my God, You're kidding me? Is this real?" She slightly chokes on her words from shock. She rips the bread in half and reaches into her dark leather satchel,similar to mine.  
"I got something for you too." She whispers before pulling out a slab of goat's cheese from her little sister's goat.

She begins, spreading some cheese on the bread and lifting up her throat. "Happy hunger games!" A Capitol accent sprung out.  
I continue her sentence,as if we were made for eachother.  
"-And may the odds be ever in your favour!"  
Now, I am certain, I love her.

I look down at Rory, his white shirt that I wore on my first reaping just rests over his shoulder, he adjusts his hair that Mother just fixed and a worried look stains his face. I kneel down in front of him. I look into his eyes, and I hug him.  
"Now,Rory,they're going to take some blood from you.. Then all you have to do is stand 's fine."  
"Forty-two?" He asks.  
I get to my feet, and I take him to the blood station.  
The peacekeeper does what she does every year, inject his fingertip, dab it on the paper, and scan it. He takes no intrest and asks me again.  
"Forty-two?"  
I part with him,looking for Katniss. It's her sister's first year too and she's going through the same thing.  
I see the signature braid and I know that it's Katniss. With Madge.  
I walk over there, Katniss is scrubbed down and no longer smells of the squirrels she did of in the woods, Madge, whom is the mayor's daughter is standing there in a white dress, a small bronze pin on the side, with some sort of bird on it, her hair perfectly blonde, her eyes a perfect blue. She's ripe for the Capitol, although, there's no chance she's getting in.  
I scoff, "Nice dress Madge," She pauses to think and looks at me in the eye.  
"Well,then. I want to look nice if I'm going to the Capitol, don't I?"  
I walk away. Leaving Katniss and Madge there. In silence.

Haymitch Abernathy. The only surviving victor, we had another, but they won so early that they were lucky no other districts were higher or lower in wealth. Haymitch turned into an alcoholic soon after his loved ones died accidently after the games.  
He stumbles onto the stage that lies in front of us, he slomps down in a chair and wozzles on about something in a low voice.  
Effie Trinket,in a bright pink outfit, and a face similar,no not similar, exact, to a clown's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She starts, the strong accent deafening us. "The time has come, to fight for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual hunger games!"  
She doesn't hesitate. Her arm goes straight into the reaping bowl.  
"Ladies first."  
She picks a peice of paper, she unravles it, she looks at the name, she smiles, she begins.  
"Primrose Everdeen."  
I immedeatly look over to Katniss, the blood is taken from her face, stolen by the name.  
Her sister.  
A corridor of children opens up for Prim to go through. She pales. She already looks dead.  
"Prim!" Katniss' voice shouts. Followed by herself, running towards Prim, a commotion starts.  
"Prim! Prim! No!"  
"I volunteer!" She screams.  
She can't. No. It's suicide.  
"I volunteer as tribute."  
Prim screams at Katniss, begging her not to. I run towards Prim and pick her up. She tries to pull from my grasp, screams into my face and pulls on my shirt.  
I nod to Katniss.  
She walks up to the stage, her flat shoes screeching on the hard wood.  
Prim's screams block my ears,luckily Effie's words can cover the tired cries.  
"Well, what an exiting turn of events here in District 12," She turns to Katniss, who appears to be in agony. "I bet my buttons that was your sister." Katniss nods.  
"Katniss Everdeen."  
Suddenly, among the silence. There is no applause,no cheers. Just everyone lifting their left three fingers to the lips and lifting it into the air, and I do the same.

No. This can't be happening, can it? I'll never see Katniss again. Unless it's on the screen. What about Prim? I'd have another mouth to feed.  
"Now, for the boys." Effie's voice bellows  
Her hand slips into the bowl and my heart skips a couple.  
Please don't be Rory. Please don't be Rory. Please don't be Rory.  
It's not Rory.

"Gale Hawthorne."  
All eyes narrow down on me. I gulp, was that right? Yes.  
It feels like my feet are cemented to the ground, but the peacekeepers soon drag me from it.  
"Gale!" Rory tugs on my shirt, and I hear shouts from Posy and Vick behind the velvet rope.  
"Gale, I'll volunteer!" Rory yells at me, I grab him at the mouth to shut him up.  
"Don't you dare!" I scream.  
I manage to see my mother among the crowd of parents, she appears to be having a breakdown.  
I get pushed onto the stage.  
Effie makes a strange sound that I try not to pay attention to.  
I try not to make eye contct with Katniss.  
We get thrown into the justice building.  
I trip on the scratchy wood, and then the panic settles.  
"Katniss!" I yelp, my breath leaving my lungs.  
She wraps her arms around me, her warmth transporting to mine.  
"Gale,Gale,Gale!" She whispers into my ear.  
I try and reply, but a peacekeeper tears us apart before I can.  
He sets me in a small room that appears to be made of wood and stone.  
I stare down at my feet.  
What just happened?  
It's unreal.  
I just got picked for the hunger games and I'm going to die, and when I do, there will be no one to feed my family, and they will die, and Katniss will die, and Katniss' family will die.  
"Five minutes!" A deep voice ings from the door way and four shadows fill the brick floor.  
"Gale!" Just as clear as it always will be. Posy's voice yells as her stubby little legs run to me and jumps into my shaking arms.

Will be continued soon!


End file.
